


Sugar, Spice And Everything Nice

by ClothesBeam



Series: Many Bodied Nine [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Electricity, Lapdance, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay, Other, Plug and Play, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Self-cest, Wire Play, no you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Once Gavin had made it down the dodgy-looking back alley, Nine’s club looked inviting enough. A soft street light shone over the entrance, and holiday-themed decorations blocked up the window. A simple sign written in a bold typeface filled the small window in the wooden door.Closed for Private FunctionGavin gave a small smile and pressed his hand against the door. That was one way of putting it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the main fic (first in this series), all you really need to know is that in this universe Nine works kind of like a Jerry in that a single consciousness inhabits all the thousands of RK900 models that Cyber Life produced.

Gavin had originally suggested going to New York to help Tess and James put the rest of their stuff into a moving truck and get it back to Detroit in one piece. Of course, Nine would have been more than happy to do it with his bodies that lived in the state, but Gavin wanted to show his family he still gave more than half a shit after a month of almost no contact. The last thing he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before.

Nine had insisted they do something in the city over the holidays first, since Gavin was using yet more of his annual leave to make the trip. He’d ended up in a nice hotel the first night, and had been able to see some sights. Nine had been conspicuously absent, but Gavin hadn’t minded having some time to himself. It’d only made him more excited to see both Nine and whatever surprise he’d organised for tonight.

It was clear he had something sexual in mind when he’d told Gavin to dress sharply and meet him at his establishment of questionable repute before midnight. It explained why Nine had insisted Gavin pack his new suit, anyway. It was dark blue and form-fitting, the kind of thing that had been in fashion in his late teens, and had recently come back in again with a few modern touches.

Gavin had never really been one for ties, so he’d put a cravat of a muted shade of red around his neck under the open collar of his plain white button up. Gavin had combed his hair in place with a little product. It had taken him a while to decide whether he should go for cologne, but in the end he applied a little. Nine could just dim his sense of smell if he didn’t like it.

Gavin had waited until the last minute to do a bit of shaving and trimming to shape his whiskers, since his stubble didn’t tend to stay away for long. If he ever wanted to be as smooth as Nine, he swore he’d have to shave three times a day.

Gavin threw on his long coat before leaving the hotel. He was slightly underdressed for the weather, but it hadn’t even started snowing here yet. It was late at night, but according to his directions Nine’s place was only a few streets away.

Once Gavin had made it down the dodgy-looking back alley, Nine’s club looked inviting enough. A soft street light shone over the entrance, and holiday-themed decorations blocked up the window. A simple sign written in a bold typeface filled the small window in the wooden door.

_Closed for Private Function_

Gavin gave a small smile and pressed his hand against the door. That was one way of putting it.

The door opened into a softly lit reception area, with a small desk in front of him and a doorway to the left that undoubtedly led to the real face of the establishment. One of Nine’s bodies was sitting behind the desk, and another stood next to it. The one that was standing was wearing the white shirt and navy pants of a security guard.

“Can’t you read?” he teased.

Gavin huffed as he removed the coat. It was toasty in here, presumably for his benefit. “You’re the one who told me to come, remember? Should’ve said something if you didn’t want to ‘work’ Christmas Eve.”

The body sitting behind the desk smiled at him. He was wearing something a fancy bartender might, with a vest, bow tie, sleeve garters and all. “Who said this was work?” he commented as he returned to whatever he was working on.

Nine’s other body approached Gavin. He took his coat and turned away to tuck it somewhere behind the desk.

The other body smoothly stepped up to take his arm. But Gavin didn’t budge when Nine tried to lead him on, and he paused to look down at him. Gavin reached up and took a gentle hold of his chin.

Nine bent over to give him a gentle and chaste kiss on the lips. “All right, so I haven’t seen you for a couple of days. But I do intend to tease you as much as possible tonight, so don’t get too touchy feely on me just yet.”

Gavin felt a flush of warmth pass through his abdomen at the promise. Nine was all too familiar with how to push his buttons. He already knew it’d be a good night.

Gavin let himself be led over to the doorway, and round the corner into the main room. If a strip club could look classy, this would be it.

On a normal day Gavin was sure it just looked like a small, dimly lit lounge bar with the addition of a few poles and coloured lights. Tonight most of the light came from the strings of fairy lights seemingly taped to every flat surface and hanging off the small plastic Christmas trees in each corner. Most of the poles had tinsel wrapped around them, but Gavin assumed Nine intended to use the one that conspicuously did not.

Nine led him past it all, over to the bar. From here Gavin was able to see more doors leading to private rooms, as well as another corridor that probably went out the back so he could restock the bar easily. Gavin noticed there was music playing, though it was extremely soft. It was electronic but had a light-hearted feel to it.

Nine pulled out one of the bar stools and released Gavin’s elbow. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked softly as he made his way around the other side of the bar.

Gavin looked up at the wall behind Nine and saw an array of overly fancy shit, most of which he’d never heard of before. “I don’t know, Nine, most of the stuff you have looks above my pay grade. What kind of people even come here? Don’t you have trouble with the mob?”

Nine made a soft sound of amusement, and Gavin saw a look of dark humour in his eyes before he turned around. “They know not to fuck with me anymore.”

Nine delicately ran a finger along one of the wooden shelves before reaching up to grasp the neck of a stout, rectangular bottle with no label. He bent down to remove a glass from the fridge below the counter and Gavin couldn’t help the way his eyes travelled to the curve of Nine’s ass in his close fitting slacks.

Nine turned back to the bar and poured a little of the contents into the glass. “Try this.”

Gavin did as he was told, and found he enjoyed the taste and feel of the rich liquor over his tongue and down his throat. “Good choice,” he replied as he placed the glass back on the counter.

Nine smiled at him and reached over to pour out a standard shot this time. “So you do have expensive tastes after all,” he teased lightly. “My usual clientele are probably about what you would expect, though. Rich travellers, business people with too much money. The place is regarded as a modern-day speakeasy for those with something to spend, I suppose. Usually my female bodies are the stars of the show, but naturally I’ve adjusted things for tonight to suit my special guest’s tastes.”

Gavin glanced away and cleared his throat as he brought his drink closer to nurse it. “So, not usually people like me, in other words. I suppose you have a lot planned for tonight?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Nine said softly as he leaned over again to place a finger against Gavin’s jaw. “You cleaned up very nicely for me tonight. I’ll be sure to reward you for following my instructions so well.”

Gavin felt himself flush at the combination of the compliment and the hint of dominance. So it was going to be like that, was it?

“Lucky me.”

Gavin heard footsteps pass by behind him, but didn’t get a chance to look around when Nine’s thumb pressed at his bottom lip and teased toward entering his mouth. “Tell me Gavin, do you think a man can look good in lingerie? Heels and makeup?”

“Um, depends on the guy, doesn’t it?” Gavin said. Nine tilted his head in response, and his hand drew away. “I mean, you could probably make anything look good.”

Nine laughed softly, though the sound also came from behind Gavin. He turned in his seat this time, only to see two more of Nine’s bodies. One of them was dressed in plain black briefs and was rubbing something on the pole. The other wore horribly gaudy red and green panties, and knee high socks with stripes in the same shade. The heels did make his legs look nice, but it wasn’t like Nine needed another five inches on him.

“See? What did I tell you?” Gavin replied, gesturing in the general direction of his other bodies.

“You’re a much smoother operator than I give you credit for,” Nine murmured from where he’d come around to sit next to him. “At this rate you’re going to have all of my hands all over you.”

Nine’s more plainly dressed body left the room to return to one of the bedrooms. The other stayed and began walking around the pole before reaching out to touch it. He climbed up and then spun around as he slid back down. Gavin might believe he was warming up if he hadn’t known Nine didn’t need anything of the sort.

“Has anyone ever stripped or danced for you before, Gavin?” Nine asked even as his eyes stayed on his body across the room. Maybe he was making sure Gavin would see what he wanted him to when he really got started.

“No,” Gavin replied. “Places like this aren’t usually my kind of scene.”

“Oh? But this one is?”

Gavin took another sip of his drink, and was glad he’d accepted it. He needed to relax. “As long as you’re there, it’s my kind of scene.”

Nine smiled widely at him as he stood. “I’m truly going to enjoy this,” he promised before making his way across the room and into the back corridor.

Gavin turned his attention back to Nine’s body that was still over by the pole, and still dressed in gaudy lingerie. But the more he looked at it, the more it grew on him. The lacy edges of the panties cupped his ass cheeks so perfectly. Gavin finished his drink quickly, needing something to distract himself.

It didn’t work for long.

As he turned on the pole carefully, Gavin took notice of Nine’s artfully tousled hair, matching red lipstick and simple winged eyeliner. He couldn’t really call it drag or cross-dressing, since his appearance wasn’t exaggerated nor was he trying to look female. He was just accentuating his already attractive features. And it suited him well.

Nine carefully lowered himself back to the dais around the pole, and then stepped off that and onto the floor. He pulled a ladder back wooden chair with a plush seat out from under a nearby table and placed it in the middle of the floor, right where Gavin would have a central view of the pole.

“Why don’t you come sit over here? We can start the real fun soon.”

“The real fun of teasing me until my balls drop off?” Gavin muttered, but he abandoned his empty glass and did as he’d been asked. He suspected the type of chair was all part of Nine’s plan too.

“Hmm, well, I won’t go that far,” Nine teased as he made his way into the private room as well. Gavin suspected he’d also end up in there by the end of the night.

Gavin shifted against the soft cushion of the seat with nervous anticipation. He could feel his cock had already started stirring with interest thanks to the flirting and the little display Nine had put on. Of course it’d been just enough to provide fuel for his imagination. He always wanted to touch Nine, but now the urge was stronger than ever.

Nine seemed to have decided he’d made Gavin squirm for long enough when two of his bodies returned from the back room. They were slightly more clothed than before. The one in lingerie wore a white button up now, even if nearly half of the buttons remained undone. The shirt was just long enough to cover his backside and crotch while he stood straight. The other had put on a white t-shirt that stretched across his toned frame, and some jeans.

One of Nine’s LEDs flickered yellow for a split second, and then the song changed to something with a lot more bass. He pushed the volume up to something that filled the room, but it was far from deafening. Nine, tall as he was in his heels, easily leveraged himself back onto the dais and took hold of the pole.

His other body came to a halt behind Gavin’s chair, but he couldn’t really pay attention to that when Nine locked eyes with him and tilted his head, slowly extending his tongue to lick up a section of the pole. It was simultaneously gross and hot, but then again, androids could afford to have different standards of hygiene. Either way, Gavin was now definitely cursing himself for choosing to wear such tight pants.

Gavin felt Nine’s hand run through his hair even as his other body stepped around the pole so he could lean against it and roll his hips. His right hand held the pole over his head while the left ran over his thigh and chest, teasingly raising the hem of his shirt before letting it fall. Gavin moved to adjust himself, somehow doubting Nine was going to have any mercy on him this early on.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself already,” Nine commented quietly, his mouth now close to Gavin’s ear. “But I don’t think you should be touching yourself just yet. Can I trust you not to do that?”

Gavin bit his lip as he glanced at Nine, where he was bending over the back of his chair. “Yes?”

“While your state of arousal affects my results, I think there’s a seventy-two percent chance you’re lying,” he said as he took Gavin’s blazer off. He moved to allow it, finding himself in only his shirt. “Unfortunately for you, that’s too high for me to take the risk,” Nine murmured as his hands reached around again and began to unbutton Gavin’s shirt.

Gavin’s breath hitched as his warm hands passed over both clothed and bare skin. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Once all his buttons were undone, Nine yanked his shirt down over his shoulders. Gavin immediately understood what his plan was when he found his shoulder joints were more or less stuck in place. Nine threaded the blazer between Gavin’s upper arms and the bars that made up the chair backing before tying the sleeves off.

It wasn’t the most secure of restraints, but it was more than enough to give him a hard time, and that seemed to be Nine’s goal over everything else.

“If you show me you can behave yourself, I’ll free you in due course,” Nine promised as he stepped around the chair so he was in front of Gavin. He lifted his t-shirt to reveal his toned abdomen, but then seemed to change his mind and let it drop so he could work on the fastening of his jeans.

Gavin subconsciously leaned forward and licked his lips, but was soon halted by the awkward position he’d been forced into. “This better not ruin my suit,” Gavin said. “You did ask me to wear my nicest one.”

“It should be fine, if you can control yourself,” Nine replied dismissively. “And if not, well, I’ll get you a new one. If you’re good.”

Gavin felt his face heat up as the desire formed in his mind. He wanted to be told he was good.

His attention was dragged back to Nine when the android stuck his hip out to one side and began to drag the jeans down over it. Gavin opened his legs a little wider in a futile attempt to give himself more room. Nine stepped out of them slowly and gracefully, first with one leg and then the other. Gavin briefly wondered why Nine had bothered putting them on at all, not that he was complaining about being able to see more of his muscular legs again.

Nine folded the jeans in a few quick movements, and moved closer to Gavin. “Don’t let them fall on the floor,” Nine ordered, and before Gavin could really figure out what he meant, he dropped them onto one of Gavin’s knees. Immediately they began to slide off, and Gavin automatically snapped his other leg across to hold them in place, trapping his dick and balls against his thighs and the chair respectively.

Nine smirked and stepped back, clearly pleased his scheme had worked as intended. “Hold that thought,” he said as he turned away and climbed back up onto the dais. He walked up behind his other body, where he was leaning against the pole, and grabbed his hips.

Nine ground himself into the back of his other body’s thigh, which pushed back into him enthusiastically. Gavin’s dick was straining almost painfully against his own pants now, and being forced into closing his legs like this really wasn’t helping.

He still had enough sense in the back of his head to consider that because of the way Nine was built, he wasn’t really getting much out of molesting himself. The fact he was going to all this trouble for his sake warmed both his heart and his cock.

Nine turned slightly to look over his shoulder, and his other body straightened to kiss him. It was sloppy and filthy, and Gavin wouldn’t have been able to look away if he’d tried. Nine gripped the bare skin of his other body’s ass and squeezed, making the outer membrane flicker around the indents his fingers made for a split second.

When they split off from the kiss, Nine slumped against the pole, chest heaving and cheeks tinted slightly pink. Gavin knew he was just taking advantage of his body’s abilities to appear human in subtle ways, but the sight did things for him anyway.

The body behind him lifted the hem of the button up and slipped his fingers under the lace and elastic of the panties. Nine gasped as fingers slid into his ass, and rocked himself back onto his other body’s hand in time with the shallow thrusts of the fingers. Gavin squirmed in the chair, trying to stimulate himself in some way as his body reacted to watching Nine fuck himself.

Eventually Nine pulled himself away from both the pole and the fingers, and rearranged his button up so the hem wasn’t riding up anymore. Gavin caught a brief glimpse of his boner tenting his panties before Nine stepped back onto the floor again. As Nine walked around Gavin he reached a hand out and dragged his fingers across his chest. Nine came to a halt behind him.

Gavin felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. His eyes were still locked on Nine’s other body, which was still over by the pole. Nine gripped it with a hand and the back of his bent knee as he spun around it, sliding closer to the ground with each rotation. Gavin jumped slightly when the body behind him reached down and ran his hands over his chest, abdomen and thighs before making his way back up again.

Meanwhile over by the pole, Nine was now lying on the dais on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. He kicked his top leg up straight so his foot was over behind his head somewhere. Nine dragged a hand down his leg as he gave Gavin a heated look, moving slower the closer it got to his inner thigh and crotch. He slipped a finger under the edge of his briefs before snapping his legs shut and rolling over to stand up again.

Gavin squirmed against the chair, wanting to grind his hips into something but knowing he couldn’t move very far. Nine traced Gavin’s collarbone and pressed his fingers under the cravat and against his neck.

“Nine, please. It’s hurting,” Gavin said as he felt his toes curl in his dress shoes.

Thankfully Nine seemed to be ready to take pity on him this time. Another of his bodies he hadn’t even heard approaching picked up the jeans and Gavin immediately spread his legs, not sure if it was better or worse now. He glanced up and realised the body who had been behind the bar before had been the one to relieve him. The other body near him removed his cravat, and Gavin shivered again as the soft material dragged against his throat.

“You’re looking a little worked up,” Nine commented as he pressed the back of his comparatively cool hand to Gavin’s cheek. “Do you need a break? Some water, perhaps?”

“I can’t fucking imagine why that is,” Gavin snapped, then saw Nine actually was holding a bottle of water. “I’m fine, just need my pants off.”

“How crass,” Nine commented from where he was standing behind him, and shoved the cravat into his mouth.

Gavin breathed through his nose as best he could as he tried to not choke on it. Bartender Nine walked over to the pole and placed the water on the corner of the dais. The other, meanwhile, walked around to his side again. His steps were careful and considered in the tall heels.

Nine raised one of his legs and slammed the heel into the small space between Gavin’s crotch and the edge of the chair. He couldn’t help the way his dick jumped at that, even as he was ready to tear his way out of his restraints so he could undo his pants and take some pressure off.

Nine shifted his leg so his toes were pressed against Gavin’s thigh instead. Gavin’s eyes followed Nine’s hand as he dragged it up his calf and over the bend in his knee. Gavin swallowed when he registered the way Nine towered over him.

Nine gripped the back of Gavin’s head in one hand, forcing him to watch as he rolled his hips. The shirt wasn’t covering anything now, and Gavin could see the panties were no longer doing much to hide anything either. He knew it wouldn’t physically do anything for the android, but he wanted to put his mouth on his cock so badly.

Nine noticed his desire, of course. He removed the gag, seeming to decide he preferred it when Gavin could talk back. This time, at least. “If I untie you, you’re going to continue being good, aren’t you?”

Gavin gripped the bottom of the chair and closed his eyes tight. He heard one of Nine’s other bodies approaching. “I won’t touch myself,” he promised.

Gavin felt the jacket be untied, and then Nine’s hands helping him out of the tangle his shirt had become. His other body released his head to work on his belt and fastenings. Gavin continued gripping the bottom of the chair even once he was free, not quite trusting himself now that another layer of clothing had been removed from his dick.

Nine’s bartender body bent down and removed his shoes and pants, and Gavin shifted to help him get them off. “I thought you were supposed to strip yourself, not me,” Gavin commented. He looked down to see his grey briefs did indeed have a dark spot from his precum on them.

“This is far more entertaining,” Nine replied as he resumed the position of having his foot on Gavin’s thigh while he rested his hand on the back of his head. “For me, at least,” he added, then shoved Gavin’s face into his thigh.

A soft noise escaped the back of Gavin’s throat as he moved his mouth against Nine’s smooth thigh. Nine pressed him closer to his crotch, and Gavin kissed up the underside of his hard dick, barely noticing the thin, gaudy material in the process.

Nine was of course unbothered by his ministrations, and didn’t even bother to pretend otherwise. “You like having my cock down your throat, don’t you Gavin?”

“Yeah,” he admitted shamelessly, lips moving against Nine’s erection.

Nine stepped back, and Gavin wasn’t able to follow him without overbalancing. He looked up at Nine pleadingly, doubting the android would be swayed by his need, but trying anyway.

“You’ll get what you want, Gavin. If you behave yourself and be patient.” Nine walked away from him a bit further, seemingly watching himself on the pole. Once he’d turned his attention back that way as well, Gavin couldn’t be disappointed for long.

Nine was hanging off the pole in a way that was seemingly impossible to Gavin’s brain. He was upside down and the back of one of his knees seemed to be his only gripping point as his arms hung down to dangle just off the floor, while his other leg was stretched out at an angle. His white t-shirt had fallen away to bunch up around his armpits.

The bartender body had put the clothes away on a table and was now walking toward the pole again. Nine slid down it a little further so his hands could touch the ground, then gracefully moved into something of a handstand before placing his feet back on the ground and standing up again. He stepped down off the dais and dropped to his knees, still too far away for Gavin to be able to reach out and touch him.

Nine raised one hand to the back of his head while the other stroked over his thigh. Gavin gripped his own thighs in an attempt to stay good to his word. Nine looked him in the eye as his hips continued to shift in a tantalising way, before his eyes zeroed in on Gavin’s obvious erection. He licked his lips and tilted his head back.

The bartender body walked up behind him with the bottle of water raised, then poured its contents over Nine’s mouth, chin and chest. The white t-shirt quickly soaked through, sticking closer to Nine’s body and suddenly leaving even less to his imagination. Gavin’s thoughts were overtaken by a vision of the last time Nine had let him come on his face, and his thumb made it to the waistband of his briefs before he remembered his promise not to touch himself.

Nine got onto his hands and knees and pushed his ass into the air before slowly crawling toward him. Somehow even now Gavin was the one who was feeling intimidated, which only made his dick throb all the more.

Nine’s other body stepped in front of him again and raised a brow at him. He looked down to see Gavin’s hands were back to gripping his thighs again. “I’m not making this easy for you, am I?” Nine teased. “Should I give your hands something to do?”

Knowing Nine, it was only going to put him in an even worse state. But Gavin nodded anyway.

Nine stepped forward to stand between his knees and turned around, presenting Gavin with a full view of his gorgeous ass. Nine tilted his hips to one side and parted his feet. He reached back to pull the panties into their proper place, and as he did, Gavin caught a glimpse of his hole. There was still a visible smear of lubricant from when he’d been fingered before.

Gavin swallowed thickly as Nine reached back to take hold of his hands and pressed them to his ass. Gavin couldn’t help but squeeze him now he had the chance. Nine bent over and pressed himself further into Gavin’s touch, continuing to gyrate his hips.

Thoroughly distracted as he was, Gavin barely noticed Nine’s other body crawl up beside him until he started pulling at the waistband of his underwear. Gavin shifted his weight to help Nine slide them all the way off, and nearly sobbed in relief when a hand finally closed around his cock. The light and soft movements were hardly enough, but Gavin didn’t dare complain after how long he’d just been made to wait.

Still, he needed more of _something_. “Can I taste you, babe?” he asked desperately.

Nine obligingly shuffled a little closer and stopped rolling his hips. Gavin leaned in, pushed his panties to the side, and stroked his tongue over the outside of Nine’s entrance. The first time he’d tasted Nine’s lube he’d found it weirdly plastic, but now just the mild smell of it turned him on as much as anything else.

Gavin plunged his tongue inside him and tightened his grip on him. Nine pressed himself back into Gavin, seeking to encourage him more.

Gavin couldn’t help but start rocking his hips into Nine’s hand. He was finally getting something similar to the friction he needed. He was close, so close now.

Nine put a halt to this when he gripped the base of his cock and a whine escaped Gavin’s lips. “Not yet,” Nine said in a tone that brooked no argument. “I want you to come inside me,” Nine’s other body murmured breathlessly.

“Baby, please,” Gavin groaned. “I can’t take much more of this. You’ve been too good to me.”

Nine stood up straight again and Gavin let him go. He had a short-lived sensation of vertigo when he found himself suddenly being tossed over Nine’s shoulder. His heels clicked against the hard wood flooring as they moved across the room. Gavin tried to sit up against him to look at the other body that was following them.

Nine reached out to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “You’ve been a very good boy for me. You will get what you want.”

Gavin felt himself turn weak at the praise, and—did Nine just scratch him behind the ear?

He was distracted from sputtering about this by a door opening, and then he was unceremoniously thrown onto the bed. Both of Nine’s bodies stripped out of what little they were still wearing as they both stared down at him. Nine abandoned his heels before crawling onto the bed. He turned away from Gavin to face the headboard and put his ass in the air.

Gavin shuffled over to him enthusiastically and finally took his dick into his own hand. He pressed himself inside Nine, moaning as the slick warmth enclosed him. He really wasn’t going to last very long now.

Nine’s other body crawled up behind him, fingers pressed in his own entrance. He removed his hand a moment later and brushed his slick fingers against Gavin’s. It was uncomfortable, but Gavin wanted it so badly. He pressed himself back anyway, and experience allowed his body to adjust easily.

Gavin looked around in a haze when he heard the bedroom door snap shut. Nine’s third body, the one still dressed like a bartender, had also entered the room. He observed the scene before him for a moment, and seemed pleased. He approached the bed as he undid his slacks, giving himself just enough room to release his dick from the confines of his clothes before getting up onto the bed.

Nine knelt over his other body, positioning himself so Gavin could suck his dick. Gavin pressed his hips into the body below him as he leaned over to do just that. He felt fingers return to his ass, seemingly having been slicked up again by what was coming out of one of Nine’s holes.

Gavin thrust into Nine, who pressed back into him with a moan every time Gavin slammed his hips forward. The cock in his mouth was as distracting as it was sexy. Nine pressed into his throat, and Gavin barely had the headspace to worry about choking on it.

When Nine entered him from behind and thrust forward, it all became too much for him to coordinate. Nine allowed Gavin to pull off his cock as he moaned and focused on slamming himself into Nine. His rhythm was uneven and desperate, but he still had enough brain cells to remember it didn’t matter to Nine how he went about things. He would get his from Gavin once they were done with this.

“Nine!” Gavin cried out as the android behind him slammed into him just perfectly, finally permitting Gavin’s orgasm to hit. He screwed his eyes up as his hips continued to move of their own volition, his balls rising and the pleasure bursting out of him almost violently. “Nine! I… I love you,” Gavin babbled as Nine squeezed around his cock.

Gavin felt lightheaded as his orgasm seemed to ramp up and hit him over the head again. His body continued to shudder while his cock twitched. “I love you,” he whispered again as he dropped forward against Nine’s back.

Even as he panted for breath he desperately wanted to return the favour, but he could feel his body was just about ready to tap out. Nine smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek before withdrawing from him.

“Don’t concern yourself about me. I can wait to receive my present,” Nine murmured into his ear, as though he’d just read his mind.

Gavin withdrew from the body below him and rolled onto his back, still panting for air. “That was… fuck that was amazing,” Gavin whispered. “You’ve got everything we need here, right?”

“Of course, and I will look forward to it. Now rest. I’ll clean things up and get ready while you sleep,” Nine replied.

Gavin smiled, but he could barely keep his eyes open. One of Nine’s bodies disappeared while the others draped their arms and legs over him. Gavin was on the edge of sleep when he heard one last thing.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin.”


	2. Chapter 2

900 climbed out of the bed, even as Gavin clung to his other body. 900’s closest body rubbed his back gently while the other moved into the small en suite attached to the room. Each of the private rooms had one for his clients’ hygiene’s sake as much as his own. For him, running this business was as good a job as any of the many others he had. He wasn’t easy to overpower, and he could easily outnumber anyone.

900 bent down and adjusted the garish socks before opening the cupboard under the sink and taking out the cleanser and makeup wipes. It wasn’t a good idea to pull back his skin when he had makeup on, since the particles didn’t always reform in exactly the same sequence or direction. So he’d generally wipe it off as soon as he was done with whatever show or client he’d put it on for.

He hadn’t been sure whether Gavin would respond well to one of his more atypical getups, so he’d kept the body dressed as a security guard around for backup. But fortunately that hadn’t been necessary.

In the other room, 900 looked down as Gavin shifted and blinked his eyes open. “Good morning,” 900 greeted. It was strange how humans greeted each other like this, as though being asleep meant they had gone away somewhere and come back.

“Mornin’,” Gavin mumbled in return, barely comprehensible.

900 gathered the water and fruit he’d kept in the fridge for Gavin’s breakfast with his body dressed in the security uniform, and came into the private room he’d done up for the holidays. Not that Gavin had had much time to notice anything last night. 900 thought back to how Gavin had been last night, and how blissed out he’d looked after basically passing out from finally getting his release.

It’d been fun for 900, too. But now he wanted to try something more personally stimulating.

Gavin sat up when he saw breakfast was about to be unloaded on top of him. He rehydrated himself before biting into the apple and looking at where 900’s hand had wandered down to his thigh.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Gavin asked, sounding a little more like himself now.

“I think it’s only fair,” 900 teased softly.

“Well stop trying to give me a boner, it makes it harder to think,” Gavin said before taking another bite and chewing for a moment. His face tinged pink. “And after all that last night, I want to make it as good for you as I can.”

“I’m sure you will,” 900 replied softly. “Since I’ve got you here for the rest of the day, there’ll be more where that came from, too.”

“Anyway,” Gavin said in an attempt to cover up how much 900’s promise had affected him. Unfortunately for him, 900 could clearly see even slight increases in his heart rate and body temperature. “How are we doing this? I think I might have been a bit heavy handed last time, and didn’t really make it feel as good as it could have.”

“That won’t be a problem this time,” 900 promised as he turned onto his back and pulled the sheets down to his waist. As his stomach cavity opened, another of his bodies reached for the drawer in the bed side table and pulled out a modified multimeter.

The device looked different from the one 900 had used to teach Gavin how to repair his bodies, so he looked at it curiously. “What’s this?”

He quickly finished the apple and let 900’s security guard body take it away while the one still half dressed as a bartender sat up behind Gavin. 900 also returned from the bathroom and removed the equally gaudy panties before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Want a demonstration?” 900 asked as he made to move to his knees so he could shuffle over to the body that was lying down.

Surprisingly, Gavin held him back with a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been testing this on yourself, haven’t you? Masturbating?”

900 turned his face towards Gavin’s so their eyes met straight on. “Is that a problem?”

“On your own? Of course not. But you wanted me here for a reason, didn’t you?”

900 nodded and backed off. This should be interesting.

“You like the feeling of static electricity on your body, don’t you?” Gavin asked.

900 nodded. “Even though it isn’t exactly good for keeping my components functioning correctly.”

Gavin’s eyes flickered between 900’s body that was still wearing socks and the plush carpet on the floor. Even though 900 could guess what he was about to tell him to do, he still found himself admiring human ingenuity. Despite having tens of thousands of bodies’ worth of processing power available, he hadn’t even thought to do that to himself during his experimentation.

“Lucky you’ve got plenty more bodies around that can fix you,” Gavin replied with a smirk. “Build up some static by rubbing your feet against the carpet.”

900 reconfigured his touch receptors so the body on the bed and the one wearing the socks would feel the same things. He compartmentalised what the bodies in this room were thinking and feeling away from the rest of his network so he wouldn’t be distracted from other tasks. He was always busy, and suddenly shorting out could possibly cause accidents.

As 900 moved to the edge of the bed again, part of him rebelled at the thought of letting someone else determine what he should do with his own bodies. But if anyone could get away with it, it would be the man he loved and trusted. Anyone other than Gavin would have another thing coming…

900 got up and did as he was told, quickly finding the most efficient way to build up static without accidentally discharging it all. Unlike humans, he was always able to feel a tingle as the static jumped between his sensors and spread across both his outer skin membrane and inner layer of plastic casing. The static quickly became too much and his skin flickered off.

900 looked over at Gavin, but his human partner didn’t seem to mind. 900 supposed there was no point in pretending to look or act totally human given what Gavin was doing to try and turn him on.

He was obviously aware, and didn’t seem to care.

900 ran his hands down his thighs and touched his knees in an attempt to spread the charge a little more evenly. He didn’t think it’d made a difference. He glanced up to see Gavin had picked up his abandoned panties and was fingering the nylon material. He turned them inside out and began rubbing the nylon panels together.

“Tell me how you feel,” Gavin said quietly as he continued trying to build up more static.

“It’s like something between a tingle and a buzz all over my body. I want to feel it against my inner components too,” 900 murmured into Gavin’s ear using his third body, the one sitting behind Gavin and the only one that had managed to keep its skin membrane in one piece.

“Is that so?” Gavin asked as he raised the panties. He lightly brushed them against one of 900’s exposed metal hip struts.

900 felt his hips jerk uncontrollably in response. Both of his connected bodies’ cocks hardened in response, even though 900 hadn’t activated any kind of protocol. It made him simultaneously uneasy and excited. But he could trust Gavin to at least try to do this right.

His body standing on the carpet and buzzing with static ran his hands over his still covered hips, chasing the sensation he knew couldn’t be caused with his plastic casing in the way. He ran a hand over his hard cock and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a pump. It was more for Gavin’s benefit than his, of course.

“That doesn’t do much for you, does it?” Gavin asked, though his eyes remained locked on 900’s hand anyway.

“Not really,” 900 replied quietly.

“Then you can do it as much as you like,” he stated before running the static panties over 900’s other bare hip strut.

900 couldn’t help the small sound that escaped his mouths this time. Gavin stared down at his body that was lying on the bed, seeming to enjoy watching his expression twist beyond his conscious control. He looked back up at the one that was still standing and charged with static.

“Come over here very carefully and touch yourself.”

900 thought one of his thirium pumps might have skipped a compression. He hoped he made Gavin feel at least a fraction of this while they were fucking.

He stepped back over to the bedside carefully and raised a hand. 900 was somewhat surprised by his own behaviour when he looked to Gavin first, but he just nodded at him. 900 reached down and touched his waste tank, letting all static ground through it. If had have touched his hip struts he would’ve come right there.

And he didn’t think either of them wanted that yet.

900’s bodies twitched against each other as the feeling passed through them. His third body wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist and pressed his forehead into his shoulder, breathing heavily in an attempt to cycle air and keep his systems at a stable temperature.

Gavin finally turned his attention to the multimeter and picked it up to inspect it. 900 raised his head and looked over his shoulder. “It’s modified so you can deliver a much stronger shock than you should to electronics. But don’t go over 5 milliamps,” 900 reminded. But then, that would take an awful long time to get him off. “Or if you want to go over that, make me do it myself while you stand clear.”

“Got it,” Gavin replied as he adjusted the setting and picked up the red and black plastic ends. “Won’t this damage you too?”

“Not severely enough to matter too much,” 900 replied from behind Gavin as he reached inside his other body lying on the bed and deconstructed a part inside him further to reveal the bare circuit board.

Thanks to his earlier experimentation he could feel his anticipation building already.

Gavin reached over and pressed the ends of the multimeter to one of 900’s circuits. 900 gasped through his teeth at the sensation. His other connected body crawled over the covers to sit next to Gavin as he worked. He looked down to see his still naked partner had a semi.

Gavin pulled his hand away as 900 ran a finger up his length. “I told you, I need to concentrate to do this,” Gavin said as he increased the charge to about half of what was safe for his human body to handle. “Besides, it’s not like I did anything for you last night.”

“Well, I am much better at multitasking than you,” 900 teased. He smirked before continuing. “I accept you for all your human inferiorities.”

Gavin’s brow twitched, though he knew 900 was just teasingly chipping at his ego. He reached back to pick up the panties again, then dropped them in the sock-clad 900’s lap. “I think you’d be better off closing your mouth and rubbing those against your dick.”

“Whatever you say, Detective,” 900’s other body murmured against his ear. He didn’t miss the way Gavin’s dick twitched at being formally addressed at such a time.

900 expelled air all at once as his next stroke along his cock started another build up of static. Of course, rubbing two different types of plastic together would get him there eventually.

Gavin notched up the level of power a little more, making 900’s connected bodies twitch again. 900 glanced down at his cock as the panties ran over it, and noticed he was leaking precum even though he hadn’t consciously engaged the protocol.

“I’m getting close,” his other body murmured in Gavin’s ear once again as it raked a hand over Gavin’s bare torso. “Just a little more…”

“Well, now that you’ve built up your charge over there, you can finish yourself whenever you want,” Gavin said softly.

900 notched up the multimeter to the maximum level he could use when Gavin was touching him. His statically charged body reached out shaking hands and brushed his fingers against his other body’s bare hip struts.

The static charge grounding itself in the metal caused a small flash of light this time. 900’s bodies tensed up and shook slightly as his insides protested at being used incorrectly, even as his programs mistook the rush as something positive.

900 didn’t fully realise he’d shut off his visual feeds until he blinked his eyes open. He saw his come had splattered over his stomach, as well as his other body’s open cavity. He couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed by how time-consuming that was going to be to clean up.

He glanced up to find Gavin was looking at him questioningly. “Was that good?” he asked quietly.

“It’s going to be a long time before the wires in my central brain are connected in a way that’s convoluted enough for me to imitate human creativity,” 900 replied, still slightly breathless.

Gavin seemed to need a moment to parse that. “Humanity has collectively had a really long time to think of ways to get off. I’m sure you’ll get there sooner than later,” he teased.

“I think you’ve inspired me,” 900 replied as the body sitting behind Gavin took hold of his cock and ran a hand over his chest. “Want to see?” he murmured into his neck.

Gavin pressing himself into his hands was answer enough. 900 suspected he’d have to close up shop for another day yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic/series(?) has a channel on the Detroit: New Era discord server. Server link: https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm


End file.
